Modern mattresses are manufactured to include many different technologies. For example, mattresses may incorporate a traditional or pocketed coil technology, or foams made form polyurethane or latex. Similarly, mattresses may include different types of mattress topper pads, side panels and additional upholstery and non-upholstery layers.
A consumer intending to purchase a new mattress may be intimidated by the different choices of mattress technology available. In addition, it may be difficult for a consumer in a showroom to determine the type of technology used in a particular mattress simply by looking at the mattress.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows a consumer to be able to easily discern the technology used in a mattress. In addition, the consumer should easily be able to locate additional information about the technology in a particular mattress.